1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an interface system, for example, to an interface system based on streaming and a method of controlling the interface system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Streaming-based multimedia services are widely used through the Internet and related various products are also used. Recently, personal information storage devices have turned into multimedia devices such as a personal portable multimedia player and a portable digital broadcasting receiver. Accordingly, there are demands for minimizing the power consumption, price, and memory capacity needed of portable multimedia players.